Drabbles of a Hybrid Spirit
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Ichigo never seemed to be in the right place in the right time; or, was it the opposite and he was always in the right place? Whatever his own opinion was, the universe seemed to love messing with him, putting him in the oddest situations he would have ever thought of. "Fine, but I'm not paying for any collateral damage!" - Mega Crossover, OP Ichigo first chapter is Avengers.


I know - long time since I uploaded anything. As I've said before, I'm not a regular writer of fanfiction so don't expect stories to suddenly get loads more chapters, I'm afraid my attention span may not be able to handle one story for long.

This is more of a foray into doing something that will satisfy my occasional urge to write. It's mainly going to be Ichigo at the height of his powers (I'm choosing to believe he kept all his powers and even more after the Wandenreich war, so bare with me) hopping into various situations where he hilariously outclasses either the heroes or villains, then promptly escapes without much warning.

 **Drabbles of a Hybrid - Chapter One - Avengers Assemble**

A ginger haired man of Asian descent strolled casually down the street, gaining glances from passersby. He was a handsome young man in his late twenties with short, naturally messy ginger hair and striking amber coloured eyes. He stood at almost 6'3", wearing a pair of black jeans and brown timbalands with white trim - his torso was clothed in a simple white t-shirt and a thick brown jacket with a furred hood. As he walked, a basic golden band sat on his left-hand ring finger, reflecting in the mild New-York light.

He held a steaming cup of takeaway coffee in his right hand, a mild scowl set into his features as if it were merely his default facial expression.

The reason he was getting stares from passersby had nothing to do with his appearance, however. It was actually because he was the only one standing against a wave of screaming and fleeing bystanders, watching in detached annoyance as a horde of creatures poured from the sky and started ransacking the city.

"Aliens." He muttered, his brain struggling to wrap itself around the idea. "Why, of all times, did Orihime's odd ramblings choose now to come to fruition?" He grumbled. He grunted as someone bumped into him, barely moving him - but knocking the coffee out of his hand. "Hey!" He grabbed the panicking guy by the scruff of his shirt. "That was my coffee!"

The man blinked, unable to pull together enough thought to understand why Ichigo was worried about coffee in such a situation. "-can you see the aliens!? Let me go, man - it's just coffee!"

"Tch." Ichigo wordlessly let the guy go, who gave him a confused look as he resumed running away while Ichigo kept watching. "Should I do something?" He wondered. He didn't really want to get involved - he was only here for a medical conference that Ishida was meant to be speaking at. The trip was all expenses paid, with first class plane tickets and a five-star hotel, so Ichigo decided to go if only to enjoy the amenities.

He never expected to juggle the moral consequences of not assisting the effort against a bloody alien invasion!

"You know what?" He sighed, rolling his neck and stretching his limbs a little, gaining a few satisfying joint cracks. "Fuck it. Let's go." And with that, he vanished in a burst of static.

"...I have unfinished business with Loki." A large, armored blonde man said. He carried an odd mallet-looking hammer made of a dark metal with various engravings.

A brunette man scoffed slightly. "Yeah, well get in line." He huffed, fiddling with an arrow he was holding.

"Save it." A man in blue spandex said. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need; without him these things could run wild." Focused as he was, he didn't notice a surviving Chitauri crawl up from a car behind him, it's blaster already set to fire.

The others noticed but reacted a little late. "Cap - watch out..!" Clint exclaimed, notching an arrow, knowing it would be too late to stop the blaster.

Steve spun just in time to see a young man appear out of nowhere between him and the Chitauri, his right hand covering the barrel. "Don't think so, pal." The weapon discharged, and much to their shock the man didn't even flinch - the blast damaging the end of the gun's barrel due to being stopped dead by the man's unscathed hand.

"What the..?" As the two more knowledgeable in the area of classified individuals with powers, both Clint and Natasha found themselves shocked at the sudden appearance of the unknown individual.

"That tickled, I guess." He grabbed the struggling alien by the neck and turned to Thor. "Hey, blondie - batter's up."

"Huh?" Thor eloquently responded, but got the idea as the Alien was surrepticiously lobbed at him. With a swing of Mjolnir, a crack of electricity herelded the Chitauri being catapulted a good few dozen meters away.

"Hey, not bad." The new man nodded with a thumbs up to Thor. His gaze transferred to the others, who were all looking at him in various states of surprise / suspicion. "So, I'm guessing this little rag-tag group is here to fight the aliens?" He asked. Thor was the only one to nod his head. "Right - lead the way."

Steve shook himself out of his stupor. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ichigo." The man nodded to him in greeting. "And wow, I don't need an introduction for you, Captain America."

Steve sighed - that was happening more often than he wanted. "I'm just a normal guy." He pointedly ignored the Orangette's scoff. "Are you sure you want to help? This could get dangerous, you know." He warned. He wouldn't outright tell him to leave like he would someone else. For one, he had a feeling the teen would completely ignore him, and two - the abilities he showed could probably come in handy, even if it was just mildly enhanced strength and tough skin.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Natasha stepped forward warily. "We have no idea who he is or what his intentions are."

She narrowed her eyes at Ichigo as he chuckled. "I think the aliens are a bigger threat, yeah? You can be suspicious of me after they're dealt with and I'm back home safe and sound with my wife and son." He said. 'Ah crap.' He realised with wide eyes. 'Yoruichi will be so pissed! She said not to involve myself in anything weird. Oh well - I'll deal with that later.' He sighed.

Steve patted the woman's shoulder. "He's right, Romanoff. If he wants to help with these aliens I certainly won't stop him."

"Fine." She muttered, silently vowing to keep tabs on him.

Steve put a hand to his ear. "Stark, we got one more joining the fun."

"Banner? Tell him to suit up - I'm bringing the party to you." Tony responded over comms. Steve was about to respond telling him it wasn't Bruce but was shocked into silence by the monstrosity the mechanically armored man had just lead into the skies above them.

"Holy hell!" Ichigo exclaimed with wide eyes, notably to everyone else he seemed more fascinated than worried.

"I... I don't see how that's a party." Natasha rather lamely quipped.

Steve turned to Thor. "I think this is more your area than ours - think you can stop it?"

Thor nodded, stepping forward. "It is fairly large, but I believe with the right force i can-"

"Don't sweat it, I got this." Ichigo interrupted, stepping ahead and walking up to face the rapidly approaching monster.

Steve tried to stop him. "Wait, that thing's huge - you'll be crushed!"

"It's fine, just shut up and watch." Ichigo instructed, stopping and holding up a hand. Thor, being the only one about equally positioned to Ichigo, was also the only one to notice the man's eyes go from a warm amber to a violent yellow, while the sclera turned a coal black.

They all noticed it however when a ball of glowing red energy began to be pulled in a spiral to his hand. It grew slowly, eventually being as large as a softball. "Let's see how you handle this, big guy." He called over his shoulder. "Hey, tell your friend to get clear!"

Steve, getting a sense of foreboding, immediately did so. "Stark, get clear of that thing!"

"Rogers!" He affirmed and mocked at the same time, making the Captain roll his eyes.

Ichigo smirked as Iron Man flew directly up, thankfully the creature didn't sway from it's current route - it seemed they presented a better meal than the lone flying man. Just as the creature got within fifty meters, Ichigo uttered a single word that would come to haunt the people who'd gathered and their dreams for years to come.

"Cero."

And the world went white.

By the time everything came back into focus, the team were pulling themselves from the floor. They stood gradually, their gaze falling on the man standing a small ways away from them.

"What... what just happened?" Steve murmured, a headache from the deafening sound of whatever Ichigo had done, coupled with the blindingly bright flash of light having rattled him.

"Ah, shit, shit, SHIT!" They all heard him swear. Looking in the direction of his gaze, they all simeoultaneously felt their stomach's tighten in shock and fear.

For almost two hundred meters in front of him, the ground and buildings had a cemicircular gouge in them, as if a huge drill had gone through the area, while the lifted highway was just gone, as was the thing previously shooting towards them in an attempt to eat them. Wherever the damage of the attack could be seen, the ground was steaming, with the occasional bits of red-hot material scattered along the surface.

Slowly, they all brought their attention back to Ichigo, who pointedly did not look in their direction. "Uh, looks like that's all sorted, right? Ah, ahahahehehe..." He chuckled nervously. "Well, I'll, uh... I guess I'll be seeing ya!"

"Wait-!" Steve reached for him, only for Ichigo to completely vanish from their sight in a burst of static-like sound.

Steve stepped up and gazed in despair at the damage to the city, lamenting the thousands of hours of work it would take to fix. Natasha on the other hand, cursed up a storm, bringing the attention to her.

"Shit! Do you have any idea how much god-damned paperwork I'll have to do after this is done!? If I ever find that Orange haired bastard he'll fucking pay!"

 **FIN - Chapter One.**

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Not really fussed about doing any extravagant writing for this - it's mostly just for my own amusement, but I thought I'd post it here to see if other people found it at least somewhat as amusing as I did. Well, the idea for it at least.**

 **AOS Out!**


End file.
